


Godzilla: Vengeance rising

by RedStonePrime



Category: Godzilla - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Car Chases, Dragons, Kaiju, Martial Arts, Military, Monsters, Mystery, REPTILES, sword fights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 21:00:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12943785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedStonePrime/pseuds/RedStonePrime
Summary: After a series of attacks, Richard Jackson, his son William and their friend, Szylvia must discover the truth behind these attacks. Little do they know that it was the work of another soldier in their ranks.





	1. Lord Vengeance

One morning, in a little house on the suburbs of Tokyo, William Jackson was having a chat with his girlfriend, Natasha.

"Anything wrong?" Natasha asked curiously.

"Not much. just dealing with work," William answered.

"Very well!" Natasha replied, trying to calm him down.

Williams cell phone rang, and he examined the message that appeared on the screen.

"Meet me at 10:30 AM" the message read.

"Best be off to work!" William told Natasha, as he headed out of the door.

"Be safe out there!" Natasha responded jokingly.

William unlocked the door to his customized Audi R8 GT, climbed into the driver seat and drove off. As soon as he arrived at his job, however, he was sent back home for reasons he wasn't quite aware.

William drove back to his house and saw that the lights were still on.

"Natasha! I'm home!" He called out. No-one answered. he tried knocking on the door, but still no-one answered.

He unlocked the door, and soon found out why he was sent back. most of the living room was in complete disarray, with shreds of torn up paper and wrecked walls covering the floor like a white blanket. shattered ornaments were scattered across the room, and water was dripping from one of the pipes, making it look like a bomb had gone off.

"My god, what has happe...?" He wondered to himself. he stopped quickly as he saw Natasha's lifeless body laying on the floor, which was covered in so much ash and debris that it was scarcely recognizable.  
"Natasha?" William sobbed tearfully as he ran up to her. He decided to see his father, wondering if he knew the cause of fatality and whoever was responsible.

 

Williams father, Richard Jackson, was a world renowned military combata and a member of a highly classified millitary organisation named 'KTG'. He had conquered many enemies in his past life, even those that citizens deem to dangerous, including kaiju.

as soon as William met up with him, he was already in the heart of a skirmish. except these enemies were not people, they were huge, skyscraper-sized monsters, and one of them was the king of monsters himself: Godzilla.

"Father!" William called out to him.

"William? What are you doing here?" Richard wondered, as he glanced at William at the same time as aiming his firearm at one of the monsters.

"I need you help!" William told him urgently.

"Can't help you right now! I'm busy!" Richard responded as he fired his gun at one of the monsters.

William glanced in the region of the vicinity and noticed an immense skyscraper with the Xetech corporation logo emblazoned above the front entrance. He walked in the direction of the doorway and entered the building, eager to uncover the truth.

the instant he entered, however, he was swiftly knocked unconscious by an unseen individual and dragged into another room. As soon as he woke up, he found himself strapped to an operating table, with two men standing over him. One of the men was fairly youthful looking and had long, light blonde hair, the other was a fair bit older and wore a doctors outfit and surgical mask, which obscured the majority of his visage. he also had a pistol holstered on his belt, which was bizarre for somebody of his profession.

"William Jackson? My name is Jacob Williams, head of Xetech Industries!" The younger man told him.

"What do you want?" William enquired, with prominent horror in his tone of voice.

"To perfect you!" Jacob replied gleefully, "By the way, this is Brian Johnson, our top scientist and chief of security!" he continued, gesturing to the other man.

Jacob tapped a button on his walkie-talkie as a message came through from an anonymous location.

"Jacob, how's our deal going?" enquired a concealed person on the other end.

"It's going well, my lord," Jacob replied, "let's commence!"

elsewhere in the battlefield, Richard was stopped in his tracks as he heard a familiar shriek.

"William!" He screamed, frantically.

"Everybody stand down!" Ordered one of the soldiers, signalling his men to lower their armaments.

"Thank you, lieutenant Zachary!" Richard responded.

Richard tried to dash indoors, but was stopped by another soldier.

"Jeremy, what are you doing?" he asked.

"You can't go in there!" Jeremy reacted, with apparent alarm in his voice.

"My son's in there!" Richard responded as he tried to shove his way past.

"Then he is lost to us! I'm sorry, Richard!" Jeremy informed him, as one of the other soldiers fired a shot at one of the monsters with his sniper-crossbow. The creature was instatly ripped apart by the force of the projectile.

"I've got your back, sir!" He notified Richard.

"Thanks for that, Michael!" Richard responded.

Back inside the Xetech building, William was in a clash with Jacob. Jacob was gaining the advantage, until William managed to knock his sword out of his hands. Jacob staggered backwards and fell into the buildings high-tech generator, which instantaneously electrocuted him. William tried to gain stability, but was incapable of doing so as his body started to give in. He struggled to reach for a syringe, but couldn't quite snatch it as he fell onto the floor, immobile.

Back in the battleground, Richard, determined that the worst had come to pass, ordered his men to withdraw. He was not swift enough, on the other hand, as an enormous detonation promptly slaughtered nearly everyone on his squad. No more than he, Zachary and a small number of others survived.

Richard gazed up, and witnessed a strange, humanoid figure standing on the balcony. The figure leapt down and advanced towards Richard, holding it's gun underneath it's right arm. as it got closer to him, Richard could observe that the figure was a male human. He was approximately Richards size. He was dressed in a black cloak and a mask which concealed his face.

"Who are you?" Richard asked him.

"You can call me lord vengeance!" He replied in a frighteningly deep tone.

"What do you want?" Richard enquired, concerned in relation to what had happened to William.

"I want all of you dead!" Lord Vengeance replied, as he fired a warning shot toward Richard and his team.

"What did you do to my son?" Richard requested, frantically

"Nothing, he is still alive," Lord Vengeance replied.

Lord vengeance marched off, whilst Richard watched.

"Take out Lord Vengeance, right now!" Jeremy ordered into his radio as over thirty military vehicles drove past them, his voice going deeper as he spoke.


	2. The Hunt

A few hours afterwards, Richard was searching for signs on Williams whereabouts. He asked two of his contacts, Jeremy Goldberg and Catherine Johnson if they had any information regarding his location, but to no avail. He looked outside his window as a heavily modified charcoal-grey Mercedes-Benz CLK GTR stopped outside his residence. The driver's side door unlocked and a young man, who looked like he was in his 20s, with long, crimson locks walked out. The man was wearing police uniform and he had a pistol holstered on his belt. Unlike the other officers, however, he wore a black baseball cap with the KTG logo emblazoned on the front and a long, dark trenchcoat that billowed behind him like a cape. Richard opened the door to allow him inside.

"Richard Jackson? My name is Frederick Daniels, I work with the Tokyo Police department," the man told him.

"What do you need, officer?" Richard asked, as he sat back down.

"I am looking for someone. He goes by the name of "Lord Vengeance", and we believe you have an idea on where he is." Frederick informed him.

"I've seen him before, outside of Xetech headquarters whilst we were fighting," Richard told him, as he took a mouthful of coffee.

"Do you know where he is now?" Frederick asked, his hand moving closer to his pistol as he stared distrustfully at Richard.

"No, but if I find anything, I'll let you know." Richard replied.

"Very well, then," Frederick replied, as he walked out of the house and slammed the door, "Master, we've got a lead," he called into his radio.

Frederick got back into his car and drove off. in the distance, a military helicopter took off and followed him.

Out in the boulevards of Tokyo, Lord Vengeance was busy searching around the metropolis when he bumped into a young man with short, dark brown hair.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," The man replied.

"Who are you? you don't seem afraid of me," Lord Vengeance questioned, inquisitively.

"My name is Szylvia Gadson," The man answered.

"Why the fancy name?" Lord Vengenace asked, curiusly 

"It comes from an ancient language. Means 'Silver God'," Szylvia informed him 

"What are you doing out here?" Lord Vengeance, enquired, bewildered.

"I know how you feel, Lord Vengeance, I was experimented on as well," Szylvia replied.

"What did they do to you?" Lord Vengeance asked, with a hint of rage in his voice.

"I can't tell you, Lord Vengenace," Sylvia told him, looking in the region of their position as if he was certain someone was watching, "But I think I can help you out", he continued as he drew a large sword from his belt. He pressed a button on the grip and the cutting edge split in half, forming a double-bladed weapon.

Unbeknownst to both of them, a shrouded figure was hiding in the shadows, recording their entire conversation on a small device. 

"Hunt them down!" He ordered in a deep voice into his radio.

"Yes sir!" Another voice responded.

Back on the streets, Szylvia was continuing to show off his sword to Lord Vengeance.

"My own design," he told Lord Vengeance.

"Pretty impressive," Lord Vengeance responded, as he looked closer at the sword. minute diamonds were encrusted all along the blade, which was made of titanium, "Looks like it could do some damage, as well," he added.

The two of them meandered throughout the city, hoping to find evidence on what Xetech did to them, and whom they were working for.

"Jonathan, how are our weapons going?" Lord Vengeance asked on his cell phone.

"going well, boss!" Jonathan replied with enthusiasm in his voice.

"Good, I hope they are ready!" Lord Vengeance responded.

"I love my job," Jonathan muttered to himself.

Both Lord Vengeance and Szylvia arrived at Richards house and entered. Richard aimed his pistol at Lord Vengeance threateningly.

"What are you doing here?" he asked angrilly?

"Richard, you know why I'm here!" Lord Vengeance replied softly, as Szylvia pointed his cannon at Richard.

"What's that? Kill me?" Richard retorted anxiously.

"No, Richard. I don't want to kill you, I want to kill them," Lord vengeance told him as he signalled for Szylvia to stand down.

"Who are you?" Richard asked with tears in his eyes.

Lord Vengeance didn't answer, but instead took off his mask to reveal a young-looking man.

"William? I thought you were dead, Jeremy told me to..." Richard wondered joyfully. He located his weapon back into its holster and sat on the sofa. William sat next to him. 

"Jeremy? You mean your old boss? He's the one who wanted me dead?" William asked, confused.

"Yes, I heard him sending instructions to his team, my team, to take you down," Richard replied, as Szylvia sat down next to them.

"Why would he want me dead?" William wondered, realising that the three of them were all being hunted.

"I don't know, but there is undeniably something much greater taking place," Richard replied.

The three of them got  up and proceeded to depart the house. However, just as they were about to leave, Frederick Daniels was standing in the doorway, holding the three of them at gunpoint. next to him was another officer, who appeared younger than Frederick.

"Frederick, Zachary, what's going on?" Richard asked worriedly, aiming his pistol in their direction.

William glanced around the room, realising that they had been led into a trap.

"You always thought you could get away with this, did you?" Frederick replied, irritably. He knocked Richard to the ground and pointed his handgun at Richard's head.

"Let him go!" William ordered, as he aimed his cannon at Frederick.

"Richard,  Who is this guy?" he continued, as Richard tried reaching for his gun, which he had dropped after Frederick knocked him down.

"That's Frederick Daniels. He works for the Tokyo Police Department!" Richard replied, yelling as if he was in the middle of a battle field.

Meanwhile, inside a dimly lit room of another building, the cloaked figure was watching the proceedings on his computer. He picked up his radio from the desk and listened.

"What do you want me to do, boss?" A voice asked.

"Kill them all,"   he responded softly.

back at the house, William, Szylvia and Richard were lying face down on the ground. Frederick and Zachary had them all at gunpoint.

"Yes, and you three are under arrest!" Frederick told them. He was about to pull the trigger on his weapon, but was stopped quickly as William fired his weapon at him, sending him flying a few feet through the air. A violent gunfight broke out in the house, making it look like a scene from an old war movie.

William, Szylvia and Richard managed to get out of the house, but were soon followed by Frederick and Zachary, who gave chase. They ran through the streets of Tokyo, dodging vehicles, buildings and other obstacles.

"Why are they hunting you, Szylvia?" William asked, as he dodged a shot from Zachary.

"Because of what I am, Who I am!" Szylvia replied, pushing William to the ground as Frederick fired another shot at him, making it miss.

"Who are you?" William asked as they continued running, glancing behind them to make sure they weren't being followed.

"You don't get it, do you? I'm Godzilla!" He replied. This made Richard, William, Frederick and Zachary stop dead in their tracks.

"You mean?" William asked, as Frederick aimed his gun at them.

"Yes! I was the one who helped you escape, William!" Szylvia told him.

"On the ground, right now!" Frederick ordered them as he and Zachary pointed their guns at them in a threatening manner. The three of them did as they were told and got on the ground, and were quickly put in handcuffs by Frederick.


	3. Jeremy Goldberg

 

The three of them were forced into the back of a police vehicle, which then drove off. They had no idea where they were going, but from the look on Fredericks's face, it didn't look good.

"You okay?" Richard asked them, as he looked outside the vehicle to see where they were. William was about to answer when a loud CRASH startled them, and the vehicle rolled over onto its roof. Richard looked around and saw a large, black Chevrolet Suburban next to them. The door of the Suburban opened, and a young man stepped out. He was wearing military uniform and was walking towards them, pointing a pistol at the car.

"Jeremy? What are you doing here?" Richard asked as he got out of the vehicle.

"Helping you!" Jeremy replied as he shot  both of the guards in the head without even glancing at them. Frederick and Zachary managed to walk out, however.

"Thanks," William sighed, relieved as Jeremy pulled him and Szylvia out of the vehicle. Szylvia glared suspiciously at Jeremy, but didn't say a word while Jeremy received a call on his radio and quickly responded, that thw two he had just rescued were indeed safe. Neither Richard, William or Szylvia knew who was on the other end, but Szylvia still was worried about the situation.

"Come with me," Jeremy told them. The three of the followed him into his car, and drove towards an unknown location.

"Where are we going?" William asked, confused.

"To my place. You will know it when you see it!" Jeremy replied as he inspected his pistol.

The four of them arrived at a large mansion that was so luxurious, it made William wonder if they were at the right place. The walls were as white as paper, Large, decorative gold pillars were placed in each corner. in the middle of the expansive garden was a pond that was sparkling in the sunlight like an expensive mirror. The group approached a set of two gigantic, wooden doors that looked like they belonged on a castle. Jeremy opened the doors and they proceeded to enter, taking in the sites as they walked towards the main hall.

The walls of the corridor were covered in dark red wallpaper. Large paintings were visible on either side, each depicting people who William presumed to be members of Jeremy's family. As they entered the main hall, The group gaped in shock at how spacious it was. the furniture and size of the hall made it look more like a palace. A crystal chandelier was shining directly above a gigantic wooden table, which the group sat around.

"Pretty nice place you've got here," William told Jeremy, kindly.

"Thanks, this place used to belong to my great, great grandfather," Jeremy responded, glancing around the table at Szylvia.

"Why did you want us here?" Szylvia asked, Staring suspiciously at Jeremy.

"Earlier this morning, a top secret scientific research facility was attacked. We are trying to find out who was responsible for these attacks," Jeremy told them, as if he was reporting the daily news.

"Any survivors?" Richard asked, worriedly.

"None that we know of," Jeremy replied, with notable sadness in his eyes,  "Also, have you heard the story of the dark king?" He pondered, as he gave Richard a piece of paper. Richard looked at the paper and noticed that it was a picture of a young boy whom he thought had an uncanny resemblance to Jeremy.

"Yeah, he got everything he wanted and it corrupted him. Twisted his mind and destroyed him," Richard responded. Jeremy scowled at Richard and He got up off his chair and strolled towards a small door, signalling Szylvia to follow him. The two of the entered a small room and Jeremy slammed the door behind them. Richard and Jeremy waited outside. Neither of them could here what they were saying, but could tell that they were clearly arguing over something. Before things could get any worse, however, the two of the entered the room and saw Jeremy pointing his pistol at Szylvia.

"What's going on, Jeremy?" Richard asked, angrily. Jeremy didn't answer, and instead stormed out of the room as Szylvia scowled at him. Szylvia then dropped to his knees, putting his hands over his face as though he were upset about something.

"Szylvia, what's wrong?" William asked, trying to calm him down.

"He knows, William," Szylvia responded, "He knows who I am."

Richard walked angrily towards the garden. Out in the garden, Jeremy was surveying the area, but stopped as soon as he noticed Richard approaching, "Richard, what are you doing out here?" He asked politely. Richard didn't answer and instead punched him hard in the side of the face.

"How did you know who he was?" Richard asked angrily.

"What are you talking about, Richard?" Jeremy responded suspiciously.

"Szylvia, How did you know who he was", Richard asked a second time. Before anyone could say anything else, however, Szylvia walked out and placed his sword against Jeremy's throat. William followed and aimed his cannon at one of the guards.

"Szylvia, what is going on?" Richard asked, confused.

"He's the one who's been hunting me down, Richard," Szylvia replied, as another guard lay on the rooftops, aiming a sniper-crossbow at William.

"We are not alone, here!" William warned him. At that moment, Jeremy grabbed one of the servants and held her at gunpoint.

"Let her go, Jeremy!" Richard yelled furiously, glancing between Jeremy and Szylvia. The guards all took their masks off, and William and Richard recognised one of them instantly.

"I should have known you would be involved in this, Frederick Daniels. Or is it Brian Johnson?" William responded in disgust. Brian took off his latex mask and makeup, revealing himself to be a bald, elderly man and aimed his pistol at Richard.

"Who gave you that information?" Brian asked mockingly.

"No-one. I just know there is only one person who would be hunting me down!" William replied.

"Leave this place now, and no-one gets hurt!" Jeremy told them, as he released the servant, but not before shooting her in the side. The servants body dropped to the ground, lifeless.

"We need to leave!" Szylvia ordered. William and Richard followed him to the garage. Szylvia opened the door, revealing a modified, matte-black Dodge Ram SRT-10.

"Why would he let you into his garage?" Richard asked, confused.

"He didn't!", William responded, "I did!"

"Where are we going, anyway?" Richard asked, as they clambered into the truck.

"To find someone who can help us!" Szylvia replied, "The Komodo!"

"The Komodo? You mean the assassin?" William asked, frightened.

"Yes! It may seem like a crazy idea, but he's the one who's been giving me information about all of this," Szylvia told them as they drove off.


	4. Xetech Industries

The trio arrived at a small house in the middle of nowhere, and Szylvia knocked on the door. A young man wearing a grey suit opened the door and invited them in. Sitting next to the man was a large adult Komodo dragon which Conrad treated like his pet and closest friend. 

"Szylvia? what are you doing here?" The man asked.

"Hoping you could give us some information, Conrad," Szylvia told him.

Conrad took them into his living room. 

The room looked more like a museum than a living room. Skeletons of different reptile species were displayed in glass cabinets. Pictures of Komodo dragons dotted the walls, which were painted in a variety of colours that evoked the skin of a lizard. A large chandelier that resembled the claws of a Komodo dragon hung from the ceiling. Even the furniture, which appeared to be hand made, was covered in reptile hide.

Conrad walked over to the wooden bookcase, which had engravings of different lizard species along the front of each shelf, and grabbed two large books. One of them was titled 'History of Xetech' and the other 'All about reptiles'. Both books had the same author: The Komodo.

"You wrote these?" William asked him politely.

"Yes. My full name is Dr Conrad Dragonus" Conrad replied, as he opened the Xetech book and pointed to a picture of himself, "but most people know me a 'The Komodo',"

"So you're an assassin, an author and a herpetologist?" Richard asked him.

"Yes," Conrad replied, "Now. I don't know what Xetech or the KTG are up to, but you should take these. they might help you!" He continued, as handed the books over to Szylvia.

Szylvia read through one of the books and noticed an article with the heading 'Komodo dragon missing from Komodo National Park'. 

"He's not been seen for over 20 years," Conrad informed him, "Some of the locals call him Alexander," 

"Why hasn't anyone reported Jeremy to the authorities yet" Richard asked.

"Do you really think that's a good idea?" Conrad responded, "Jeremy has literally every worldwide government agency in his pocket. You so much as threaten him, your name will be on every wanted poster there is,"

"How does he have them all on his payroll?" Szylvia asked, confused.

"Because his boss his the head of every world-wide government organisation. Don't you see? The KTG is just a front for something much, much bigger!" Conrad informed them.

"Umm, Richard!" William told him urgently, as he stared at his phone, "We have KTG right outside the door!"

The trio walked towards the door, both wondering how the KTG found them. Szylvia suddenly froze with realisation.

"What's wrong?" Richard asked as he opened the door, revealing over a dozen armed men who were all aiming their guns at them.

"Conrad is working for the KTG!" William replied, as Conrad walked up behind them and put his gun to Williams head.

"Well done, William!" Conrad called out mockingly. Richard looked up and noticed over six military jets flying overhead.

"How did you find us here?" he asked, disgustedly.

"Did you really think we could trust you?" Jeremy replied.

"You placed an informant in our ranks," Richard responded with realisation.

The soldiers all ducked as a large dragon, roughly the size of a village, flew above them and landed in front of Richard, Szylvia and William. A gunfight broke out, and William managed to hit Conrad over the head, knocking him unconscious.

"Get on!" Szylvia called out to William and Richard, gesturing towards the dragon. The dragon had a strange contraption attached to its body.

"What about you?" William asked as he and Richard got onto the dragon.

"I will make my way on foot!" Szylvia replied as he grabbed his cannon from his back and held it in both hands. He ran towards the streets as the dragon took flight.

Once in the air, Richard and William made their way towards and unknown location.

"I want fighter jets on that dragon right now!" Jeremy ordered into his radio as he lay, front first, on the ground. The fighter Jets changed their course and pursued the dragon.

"Let me control this thing," William requested. In response, Richard clambered behind William and sat behind him. placed in front of William was a lever which looked like the kind seen on a plane. William pressed a button on the lever and two large cannons flipped out from either side of the dragon, just below its wings.

"William, we got jets!" Richard warned him. William glanced behind him and noticed two jets on their tail. As they flew through the city, William controlled the dragon and made it loop, twist and spin in order to avoid obstacles and weapons fire.

"guy's got skills," Szylvia told himself quietly.

"That isn't possible! is that possible?" Brian asked, confused. Jeremy did not respond, and instead watched the dragon with a mix of amazement and rage. Brian got into the drivers seat of his CLK GTR and sped off towards the town centre, followed by over a dozen police cars. Noticing this, Szylvia is tapped on his ear-piece.

"Johnson is pursuing you from the ground!" He warned the others.  
The jets continued their pursuit of the group. Once they were in front of them, William pulled the lever back and the two cannons fired, placing markers on both of them. The dragon then breathed fire at them, causing them both to crash.

On one of the rooftops, a soldier was readying his sniper rifle and aimed it at the dragon.

"Sniper on the rooftops!" Richard told William.

"I know!" William responded as he directed it towards the rooftop.

"Where did it go?" the sniper asked as it disappeared from his sight. A few seconds later, however, the dragon reappeared right next to him and grabbed him in its jaws. He tried to escape, but was unsuccessful as the dragon swallowed him whole.

on the streets below, Brian and the Tokyo police department drove into the middle of a large shopping square. They all got out of their vehicles and Brian grabbed a sniper rifle from one of the cops and loaded it with one of his own scatter bullets. He aimed the rifle at the dragon and fired.

"We're hit!" William called out as the contraption destroyed itself. Richard grabbed onto the dragons right wing and tried to climb up, but his hands were slipping and almost caused him to fall to the street below.

"Hold on!" William told him as he took his hand and pulled him to safety. he then stood up on the dragons back, aiming his cannon at two jets that had just flown ahead of them. he tried to keep his balance, but was close to falling as the dragon was moving from side to side. He fired his cannon between the jets and both of them exploded at the same time.

"Where are we going anyway?" Richard inquired.

"Xetech! We need to locate answers" William informed him.

They approached a large skyscraper and landed the dragon on one of the helipads. They entered the building via a small door located on one side of the helipad, which had no safety measures to speak of.

Once inside the building, the duo navigated the maze of corridors within. They could hear the conversations of multiple employees, but couldn't quite make out what was being said.

"What's going on here?" Richard asked, shaking in fright as they entered a dimly lit room.

"I've no idea!" William replied. He was almost startled by faint shadow at the far end, swinging his cannon across the room. At that moment, the two of them heard a noise that made them both turn around at once.

It was the sound of a Jet. They ran up to the nearest window and surveyed the surrounding area. Outside, a large plane flew overhead and landed on another landing pad, which was larger than the one they landed on.

The plane was roughly the size of a small town and had 12 massive jet engines. Richard recognised it as an old military design and grabbed his phone from his pocket.

Meanwhile, down on the streets, Szylvia read the message and rang a number on his phone.

"Catherine, we have a problem!" He warned her.

"My men are on the way, stand by!" She responded reassuringly.

Back in the Xetech headquarters, the duo observed the proceedings and noticed two men walking out. The two of them recognised the men at once, they were Jeremy Goldberg and Brian Johnson.

"What are the KTG doing here?" William asked himself.

"Something is very wrong here!" William replied, cautiously.

Jeremy and Brian strolled through the main corridor. They were both greeted by the head scientists as they entered the main office. as they entered the darkened room, they approached a man who was sat down on a leather chair, facing away from them.

"Commander Goldberg, I've been expecting you," The man informed them.

"Yes, Dr Williams, I believe you have!" Jeremy responded sarcastically.

The man turned around on his chair, and the lights came on immediately. He was a young man with flowing, silver hair. His entire body was covered from head to toe in numerous scars.

"How are the experiments going, Jacob?" Jeremy enquired calmly.

"Very well, sir!" Jacob responded. He tapped a few keys on his computer and an image came up on a screen behind him. "I heard you were looking for someone. well, I think I found them!"

"Hello, you three!" Brian remarked sarcastically, "Guards, Richard and William are here!" he called into his radio.

Back in the dimly lit room, Richard and William were trembling in fear.

"We have to move!" Richard told William.

"You're right, let's go!" William responded. The two of them ran towards the helipad but were stopped in their tracks by a woman with long silver hair, who looked like she was in her mid 40s.

"I don't think you two are going anywhere!" The woman informed them.

"Catherine, what is going on?" Richard asked, worried.

"I know exactly what's going on, Richard! Catherine Johnson is the informant!" William replied, angrily.

Soon enough, the two of them were surrounded by multiple armed guards. Jeremy Goldberg walked up to them, his two personal bodyguards walking behind him from either side.

"Well, Well, Well! If it isn't Richard Jackson!" he retorted.

"Jeremy Goldberg! I had a feeling you were involved in this!" William responded, suspiciously.

"Yes, you always were the suspicious one, weren't you?" Brian replied, mockingly.

meanwhile, at a military base in an undisclosed location, Szylvia was checking the monitors when he noticed something that made him stop at once. He picked up his phone and called Richard Jackson.

"Richard, I am detecting high amounts of energy in you vicinity!" He informed him.

"How high?" Richard responded, worriedly, as he glanced at the guards who were surrounding him.

"Like off the charts! Get out of there, NOW!" Szylvia warned him.

"MOVE!" William ordered him as he noticed over a thousand guards closing in on them.

The two of them darted towards the nearest exit, with the guards tailing them. William halted suddenly and aimed his weapon at the guards. He fired at them, and one by one they flew across the corridor landed on the other side.

"Great shot, William!" Richard told him approvingly.

"Thanks!" Richard responded as they ran out of the building, where a modified Dodge Ram SRT 10 was waiting for them.

"Get in, both of you!" Szylvia instructed. The two of them obeyed and got into the back seats. Szylvia drifted the truck 180 degrees and drove off.

Jeremy and Brian stood just within the doorway and watched them escape.

"Conrad, are you there?" Jeremy asked. there was no answer.


	5. The Komodo

After they arrived back at the town, the group was quickly swarmed by a huge crowd and ran up to see what the matter was. The two of them froze as they saw a dead body lying on the ground. next to the body, a young woman was weeping so much, her eyes were like a river.

"What's wrong, miss?" Szylvia asked reassuringly.

"They killed him, my son!" The woman replied, barely managing to hold in her tears.

"Who did this?" Richard asked, growing more infuriated by the minute.

"That assassin, I don't know his name!" The woman responded, as she glanced around the area as if expecting the assassin to come for her.

"Assassin? You mean The Komodo? what's he..." Szylvia asked. He was cut short, however, as Jeremy Goldberg's jet flew over them, followed by two standard jets. The civilians watched in both awe and worry, glancing between the sky and Richard.

"Richard, what's wrong?" William enquired, as he surveyed the area.

"They're here. Everybody get down!" He ordered as he noticed the command jets two massive cannons aiming at them. The citizens ran as fast as they could as the KTG started to shoot up the place. Some managed to make it to safety, whereas others weren't so lucky.

Richard checked the area and noticed a man in the shadows. The man was brandishing two daggers in his hands, and ran quickly as he noticed Richard staring right at him. Richard Jackson gave chase, pursuing him through the streets and across rooftops.

Meanwhile, inside the command jet, Brian Johnson was observing Jeremy's actions and swiftly pulled out his pistol and aimed it at him.

"Brian, what are you doing?" Jeremy asked in shock.

"I know what you did to these people, Jeremy!" Brian replied, fuming, "You manipulated them!"

"Remember who's side you're on, Harry Lloyd!" Jeremy responded, as he knocked Brian on to the ground and kicked his pistol away from him. Harry pulled off his mask to reveal a young man with long, jet black hair.

"I know whose side I'm on, and it will not be yours!" Harry replied, as he struggled to get back up.

"And why is that?" Jeremy asked mockingly.

"Because I've watched too many of my men die for your selfish goals! I won't stand for any of it!" Harry responded as the plane landed in an unknown location,"I know who you truly are, Ghidorah!".

Back on the rooftops, Richard and Conrad were in the middle of a tense fight. Conrad was gaining the upper hand, utilising his martial arts to dodge and attack Richard.

The battle was soon stopped, however, by the arrival of two people. One of them was an elderly looking man. he was wearing a grey suit and had a black top hat on his head.

"Conrad? We've been looking everywhere for you!" The man said in a thick Russian accent.

"Uhh, who are you?" Richard wondered, confused. He had never met this man before.

"My name is Dr Maxwell Dragonus, this is my wife, Jessica! We are scientists working here for the KTG," Maxwell replied, which made Richard feel highly suspicious.

"We've come to take you home, Conrad!" Jessica told him, whilst smiling threateningly at Richard.

The three departed on the command jet and disappeared from sight. Just as they left, Harry Lloyd ran up next to Richard.

"I'm so sorry for that woman, Richard. I didn't even know Jeremy's true motives, either!" He informed him.

"Brian, what are you doing here?" Richard wondered, not expecting an enemy to assist him.

"I'm here to help!" Harry replied, as he holstered his pistol, "I have some information regarding Conrad! Also, call me Harry Lloyd!"

"Alright, give me the details!" Richard ordered, as Harry handed him a clipboard.

"Conrad was born on the island of Komodo in Indonesia about 25 years ago. His entire family was killed by the KTG and he was kidnapped by Jeremy Goldberg. He was raised as an assassin ever since," Harry informed him, as if reciting an old wartime tale, "What's more, he isn't even human. Or at least his mind isn't,"

"Wait, you said his family was killed, yet I just saw his pare.." Richard asked. he was about to continue, but stopped quickly as he soon realised what was going on, "Szylvia, I need a plane to Komodo right now!" He ordered into his radio.

"Wait, why?" Szylvia's voice asked from the radio.

"Because I think the KTG are up to something there, and i'm hoping to find answers," Richard replied as he brushed his hair out of his face, "As for Conrad, I think he's being played!" 

"Alright, already on the way!" Szylvia notified him. Richard looked up, and sure enough, a large jet plane flew overhead and landed a few feet besides himself and Harry. Richard and Harry boarded the plane, which was so technically advanced that it looked like something one might expect to find in a spy movie.

They took off and headed towards the island of Komodo, where Richard was hoping to find answers.

"How did you know all this?" Richard asked, curiously.

"I hacked Jeremy's files. All of them," Harry replied.

"Wait, you what? I thought they were almost impossible to hack!" Richard responded with confusion.

"Yeah, ALMOST!" Harry informed him, "Also, remember that message from work before Natasha died?" He asked, glancing over at William, who nodded in acknowledgement, "I sent it!"

"Wait, why?" William inquired.

"Jeremy wanted you for something, I don't know what, or why!" Brian replied, tearfully.

As soon as the group landed, Richard ran towards the nearest viewpoint and observed a group of Komodo Dragons just outside the ruins of the village. Richard realised they were behaving unusually for this type of creature, and made Richard ponder if the KTG had done something to them.

"What have they done to this place?" Szylvia asked via radio as he armed his sniper rifle.

Richard was about to answer, but was unable to as a medium-sized jet in the shape of a lizard's head flew over him and landed on the other side of the group of Komodo dragons. The main entrance ramp to the plane lowered and Conrad Dragonus strolled out.

"I thought I might find you here, Richard!" Conrad told him, as he drew his daggers from his belt.

"I'm not here to fight!" Richard informed him, as Conrad ambled towards him, "I'm here to give you answers!"

"What answers?" Conrad asked, confused. He put his weapons back on his belt and continued to walk towards Richard. Just as Richard was about to provide him with answers, however, two more people appeared behind Conrad. They were Conrad's parents: Maxwell and Jessica Dragonus.

"Conrad? We've been looking everywhere for you!" Maxwell said joyfully.

"Mum, dad? what are you doing here?" Conrad asked, not sure whether to trust them or not.

"We were trying to find..." Jessica replied. She stopped as soon as she noticed a group of Komodo dragons a few feet in front of them.

"Conrad? Why haven't you destroyed those creatures like I ordered?" Maxwell asked, his thick accent vanished as he filled with rage.

"Because they are my friends, I want to protect earths wildlife! You promised me that you would keep them safe as long as I worked with you" Conrad replied, feeling ever more suspicious about his parents.

Richard hid behind a building and radioed in to Szylvia.

"I don't trust these parents!" He informed him.

"No, neither do I!" Szylvia responded, worriedly, "Something is not right here!"

"Friends?" Jessica asked, furiously, "Do you not see the evil within them? they will turn on you and eat you at the nearest chance!"

Maxwell drew a sceptre from beneath his cloak. At one end of the sceptre was a glass ball that was filled with some form of purplish energy, and at the other end was a long blade with spikes running unevenly across its length like the teeth of a crocodile. He started to attack Conrad with it. Jessica joined in, slashing at him with her electrified split-bladed sword.

"I'm going in!" Richard notified Szylvia.

"You should have obeyed MY orders, Conrad!" Maxwell yelled angrily at Conrad, "You remember our deal, right? You fail me, and these creatures die!" 

Conrad, now weakened from the attack, crawled across the ground in agony.

"And you should have let him go when you first found him!" Richard told him, as he ran up towards them and pointed his pistol at Maxwell.

"Richard, what are you doing here?" Maxwell asked, curiously.

"Providing answers! I know the truth about Conrad!" Richard replied, as if he were reading the introduction to a story.

"Tell us!" Maxwell requested, gesturing for Jessica to stand down, "We would like to hear your 'story',".

"I know who Conrad is, and what he is," Richard responded, pacing back and to as he held his gun pointing at the ground, "Conrad Dragonus is a Komodo Dragon, or 'Varanus Komodensis'. His entire family was murdered by KTG forces and he was kidnapped. Xetech put his mind into a human body and made him forget his true past, turning him into a ruthless killer,"

"Anything else?" Jessica asked, her body growing tense from irritation.

"Yes!" Richard responded, "Someone fabricated the story of Conrad so he wouldn't learn the truth, someone who Conrad had trusted for over 20 years!" He turned around and aimed his gun at Maxwell Dragonus. 

"Richard, what do you think you're doing?" Maxwell asked him calmly.

"I know What you've done, Maxwell! It's over! Your experiments, your deceptions, all of it has come to an end! I've beaten you at your own game, Maxwell Dragonus!" Richard responded as he locked eyes with Maxwell's.

"You sure think you have, don't you!" Maxwell stated rudely.

"I know I have, because I know who you truly are, Commander Jeremy Goldberg!" Richard informed him. 

Jeremy Goldberg, now enraged by what Richard had said, took of his hat and shifted back into his familiar self.

"Hello, Catherine!" Richard exclaimed as Catherine Johnson also ditched her disguise.

"I Should have known you were the ones behind this!" Conrad exclaimed in shock, now feeling betrayed by one whom he had once considered a father, "Why would you lie me?" 

"Lie to you? I created you! I perfected you! You can't turn away from that, Conrad. Or is it Alexander Benson?" Jeremy responded, as if giving a speech.

"Alexander, the guitarist? But I thought he was dead, and human?" Richard wondered, glancing between Jeremy and Conrad.

"Of course, because the one everyone knows. The one everyone believes to be dead, was me!" Jeremy informed them, "I had to come up with some method to hide his true identity, so I fabricated the story of Alexander being a guitarist for a famous band, and who better to play the role except the one who planned this?"

"So this entire thing was a ruse to keep us off you true plans, is it?" Richard enquired, suspiciously. He paused as he remembered the article the Szylvia had read to him back at Conrad's house, "Wait a minute, wasn't Alexander the name of the Komodo dragon that went missing 20 years ago?" He asked. 

"Yes, why?" Conrad responded. 

"Because you are him. You're the Komodo dragon who went missing over 20 years ago," Richard informed him. He turned towards Jeremy and Catherine, "And you were the ones who took him away. You plan on causing global extinction, don't you?"

"You think this was our plan, do you?" Catherine replied, shaking her head in disbelief, "No, this was only the beginning!"

"Conrad was the first creature we experimented on. We couldn't start on you, or Godzilla," Jeremy added, gesturing towards William and Szylvia, "Because we knew that would be too dangerous! So why not start with something smaller, but still dangerous?"

"So why Komodo dragons?" Richard asked, still trying to take in what was going on.

"Because, Richard Jackson," Jeremy replied, smiling sadistically at the group, "They should have been extinct ages ago! You fools don't realise how dangerous they truly are!"

"But Jeremy, without the Komodo dragons, this entire ecosystem would just collapse!" Richard responded, horrified.

"I have three words for you, Richard: I! Don't! Care!" Jeremy told him, "kill them all!" he ordered to his men, who started shooting at the Komodo dragons.

Conrad's entire body filled with burning hot rage. He grabbed one of his daggers from the ground and slashed Jeremy in the leg. He ran after Catherine, and the two engaged in a duel, with Catherine gaining the upper hand.

Meanwhile, Richard and Szylvia were in the middle of a battle with Jeremy Goldberg. Jeremy had more training than Richard. Despite this, Richard was still managing to hold his own.

Whilst Conrad and Catherine were fighting, a Komodo dragon ran up to them and bit Catherine in the leg. Catherine cried in pain, trying to attack Conrad whilst clutching her injured leg. Taking this opportunity, Conrad grabbed a rock from the ground and knocked Catherine over the head. Catherine Johnson fell to the ground, unconscious.

"Let's go!" Harry called out from inside the jet. The group, followed by Conrad, climbed inside the jet and took off, merely seconds before Jeremy could catch them.

"Catherine, I need a jet back to Xetech!" He ordered.

"No problem, sir!" Catherine responded, running up to him whilst still grasping her wounded appendage.

The two of them got into the KTG command jet and took off, heading back towards Tokyo.

Inside Harry's jet, Conrad sat down on a couch and clutched his head from exhaustion.

"You okay?" Harry asked, sounding as if he knew him.

"Yeah!" Conrad responded, gasping for breath.

"Wait a minute, do you two know each other?" Richard asked, confused.

"Yes, we have a history," Harry replied, as if he were reciting a story, "In fact, I was the only KTG member he trusted!"

Szylvia checked some of the files.

"Who's Matthew Lloyd?" He asked

"He was an old friend back when I was still on Komodo," Conrad replied.

"Why would someone like you be friends with a KTG agent?" William inquired.

"He wasn't working with them willingly," Conrad informed them, "He was deceived, like we all were. The reason I worked with them is because Jeremy promised to keep the Komodo dragons alive if I did what he asked, It turns out he also lied to me,"

"How?" Richard asked.

"He wanted me to kill them, all of them. That's what that fight you overheard back on the island was all about," Conrad replied, "There are two high ranking KTG agents: Jeremy Goldberg and Natasha Lloyd,"

William sank down on his seat, tears running down his eyes.

"Alright, land us here!" Szylvia ordered to the pilot. The pilot grasped the controls in response, and slumped down. Harry and Richard, both realising that something was up, ran up to him.

"No pulse," Richard informed Harry. Harry Glanced over his should and saw the familiar shape of a large jet tailing them.

"GET DOWN!" He ordered, as he grabbed Richards shirt and pulled him onto the ground.

"Sir, we have a problem!" Conrad called.

"What's wrong?" Richard asked, trying to dodge incoming weapons fire.

"All our engines have been destroyed!" Szylvia responded, grabbing onto some railing to try and regain balance.

"GET OUT NOW!" Richard ordered. The group sprinted towards the nearest exit and jumped out onto the ground below. They barely managed to make it out before the jet crashed a few feet away from them and exploded in a ball of fire and smoke.

"We need to head back to Xetech!" Richard told them, as they entered the city.

The city was in absolute chaos. Ruined buildings dotted the landscape, pieces of rubble were scattered everywhere. The group moved swiftly to one side as the wall of a derelict structure crumbled down, narrowly missing them by a few inches.

"What has happened here? It's more damaged then when we left," William wondered to himself.

"They massacred everyone," Richard breathed in horror, upon noticing over two thousand deceased bodies, "Why would they do this?"

"Let's go," Harry responded, unable to look any longer.


	6. KTG Revelations

The group arrived back at Xetech headquarters. 

"We need to be wary," William informed the rest of the group, "Xetech probably knows we're here!" 

"You're right," Szylvia responded, "Security is most likely searching for us right now!" 

The group navigated the corridors of the building, but this time one of the doors was wide open. They entered the door and froze in horror at what they had seen. 

Large tanks dotted the room, each one containing different creatures, and four of them were completely destroyed. A strange contraption loomed above them, making the place look like a scene from a horror movie. 

"My god, what is this place?" Richard asked as he was startled by the crackling sound of damaged cabling in the distance. 

"This is the main lab, where they conduct their experiments," Szylvia replied, sobbing. 

"You mean, like you?" William asked, more frightened than he ever was. Before Szylvia could answer, however, they heard a sound that made all three of them turn around at once. They ran up to the nearest window and saw a gigantic, 3-headed dragon approaching the tower, followed by a small military helicopter. 

"It can't be!" Szylvia cried out softly.

"What's wrong?" Richard enquired, curiously.

"That's Ghidorah, But he's supposed to be dead!" Szylvia replied, almost fainting in horror.

Ghidorah landed on the towers main landing pad and transformed into someone whom the group all recognised at once: Jeremy Goldberg. Jeremy entered the building and was greeted by multiple employees, like last time. This time, however, they gave him black robes and a crown made from the scales of an unknown creature, things that are usually worn by a king.  
Jeremy approached Jacob Williams and stopped just a few feet in front of him.

"King Jeremy, what are you doing here?" Jacob asked, joyfully.

"Checking on progress! Do you remember our deal?" Jeremy replied, calmly.

"Y, yes sir!" Jacob stuttered, visibly frightened.

"Good!" Jeremy Informed him, noticing his fear. He pulled is sceptre from his belt and placed it against Jacob's throat "You keep your end of the deal or I will hunt you down," He continued, threateningly, "And I can and I WILL destroy you!" He paused for a second, before adding, "And I will do it slowly, painfully. And I WILL take pleasure in it!" 

Jacobs heart sank. "But sir, you can't..." he responded. 

"I can't what, Jacob?  Or should I say 'William Xenon'?" Jeremy asked furiously.

Jacobs looked as Jeremy in disbelief "Jeremy, our deal was that you would hunt down these creatures without hurting them, then I would study them in a way that won't harm them," Jacob responded, "I've trusted you for a long time, but now it seems you have betrayed that trust," Before he could say any more, however, Jeremy forced his sceptre into Jacob's heart. Jacob's body fell to the floor, lifeless.

Jeremy walked up to Jacob's body and held his sceptre just a few millimetres above his body. Purple energy emanated from Jacob's body and was absorbed by the glass ball at the end of Jeremy's sceptre. 

The group ran towards the main office and stopped in their tracks, horrified at what they saw. Small pieces of ripped paper were scattered across the floor. The screens behind the desk were shattered and Jacobs body lay lifeless in the far right¬-hand corner of the room. Next to his body lay the headless body of his son, Jonathan Williams.

"This looks like Catherine's handy work," Richard commented as he inspected Jonathan's remains.

"Why would they do this? All of this, it's unnecessary," William pondered tearfully as he held Jonathan's body in his arms, "I thought the KTG were supposed to hunt down criminals. Now they are slaughtering innocent people as well as their own? None of this adds up," 

Richard picked up one of the pieces of paper. "Jeremy Goldberg found dead," He read. He paused, confused as to what was happening. 

"Dead, but didn't we just see him?" Harry wondered.

"No, you didn't see him. That Jeremy Goldberg is an impostor!" An unknown voice called out to them.

"Who are you?" William asked, as though the voice sounded familiar.

"Just someone who's trying to save your lives," The woman replied as she stepped into view.

"Queen Hannah?" Brian responded, bowing down upon seeing her. Hannah took off her cloak to reveal the face of a beautiful, young woman.

"If that man isn't Jeremy Goldberg, then who is he?" Richard enquired.

"The Jeremy Goldberg you all know, the one who's been hunting you down all this time, is actually his father, and my husband: Steven Goldberg," Hannah replied, "And i regret to inform you, but he is also your father, Richard," She handed him a piece of paper, "He murdered Jeremy at our own home and later took on his form. And of course he needed someone to cover up his track!" She continued. She pulled out her pistol and pointed it at Conrad Dragonus.

"Hannah, wait! He's on our side!" William told her, gesturing for her to drop her weapon. Hannah ignored his pleas and instead shot him at point-blank range. Conrad fell to the floor, unconscious.

"Don't worry, I haven't killed him," Hannah reassured them as they continued to walk through the hallways, "I just don't want anyone getting suspicious,"

"So you know who the real informant is?" Richard asked.

"Yes, you may know her as Catherine Johnson. But her real name is Natasha Lloyd, second-in-command of the KTG," Hannah replied.

William Jackson fell to the floor, his eyes filling with tears as he held his head in his hand. 

"I know who she is. She was my girlfriend until I figured out the truth from Conrad," He told Hannah tearfully, "But I never knew she and Catherine were the same person," 

"Why would the KTG do such a thing?". Szylvia asked, "I thought the government founded them to protect innocent lives, not destroy them," He found his answer soon enough as Natasha Lloyd and Steven Goldberg, now rid of their disguises, marched towards them, followed by over a hundred armed men.

Steven Goldberg was an elderly man in his late 90s. He had long, white hair and a short, well groomed beard. He wore glasses that reflected the room around him.

"We did it because WE wanted to!" Steven Goldberg informed them.

"So you're just doing all of this his for you own enjoyment? The experiments and the killings? You are so sadistic!" Richard responded, punching the wall in fury.

"Exactly, and since Dr William Xenon, or as you know his as, Jacob Williams was no use to us now, we just needed him out of the way!" Natasha replied, advancing towards the group, brandishing her sword. She gestured for Conrad to try and fight her.

Enraged, Conrad pulled out his two dagger and ran towards her. He was unable to reach her, however, as William grabbed his arm gently.

"Don't fight like them! Fight like you," He told him.

"What do you mean?" Conrad asked, looking very bewildered.

"Don't you realise that they've been using you as a weapon? Don't fight like a human, Alexander, fight like a Komodo!" William replied.

Conrad dropped his dagger, took off his Komodo dragon skin cloak and ran toward Natasha. The two engaged in a fierce duel. Natasha was swinging her sword around whilst Conrad was fighting with a combination of his Komodo dragon instincts and martial arts. Despite Natasha clearly being the stronger of the two, Conrad was easily gaining the upper hand.

The rest of the group ran through the XeTech headquarters, fighting off any of Steven's men who stood in their way.

"Guys, sniper! On that balcony!" William warned them.

"It's Michael Smith!" Richard informed them as he noticed Michael aiming his sniper-crossbow at them. 

Before Michael could fire, however, Richard grabbed his assault rifle from his back and shot Michael in the shoulder. Enraged, Michael jumped down from the balcony and charged at William, sending the two of them falling a few feet. They landed on a gigantic conveyor belt which lead right into an enormous furnace. 

"What is this place?" William asked himself as he fought against Michael, using whatever was lying around to aid him. He found his answer soon enough as he noticed other pieces of machinery around the area. "Guys, XeTech isn't a research company, it's an arms producer!" He called into his ear piece. 

"What? They're making weapons based on Kaiju Biology?" Szylvia responded as a fought of multiple guards. 

Meanwhile, Conrad and Natasha were still in a brawl, damaging most of the equipment in the building. Conrad managed to put Natasha into a headlock and subdue her, but Natasha managed to get back up and continue their fight. 

As the rest of the group ran through the building, Harry tapped the screen of his phone. Alarms blared deafeningly as over a thousand doors opened. Over a million civilians and monsters stormed out of their prisons and fought back against the KTG, who's weapons were ineffective against them. 

"What's going on down there?" Steven asked furiously. 

"Oh yeah!" Szylvia exclaimed in excitement as he shot multiple guards in quick succession with his hand-held energy cannon. 

Harry joined in, managing to scissor-kick a large, muscular guard with little effort and elbowed him square in the forehead, knocking them unconscious. He swiftly grabbed his pistol from its holster and fired it a the ground a few feet in front of him. A large explosion filled the area, knocking most of the guards off their feet and destroying the thick, steel walls on either side of him. 

Realising he was no longer safe, Steven sprinted towards the nearest exit. He glanced at the office, his eyes filling with rage and horror. "What have I done? What have you done, Richard?" He wondered to himself. 

On the conveyor belt, Michael was dodging William's attacks and using them to his own advantage. He grabbed anything he could find and attempted to hit William with it. He was gaining the advantage, and almost succeeded in incapacitating William. He grabbed a pistol from behind his back and aimed it at William. However, just before he could fire, William knocked his gun out of his hand and violently grabbed his shirt and yanked him forward, causing him to hit his head on the conveyor and knocking him unconscious. 

William had to jump quickly as the conveyor carried Michael's unconscious body into the furnace where it was incinerated by the burning hot flames. William sprinted back up stairs and met up with the group. 

Conrad and Natasha were continuing their fight, which lasted for over two hours. Despite having the advantage, however, Conrad was quickly knocked to the ground by Natasha. 

"You know one thing I like about you, an your kind, Alexander?" Natasha asked mockingly as Conrad struggled to get back up, "It's that reptiles and electricity don't mix!" She struck Conrad in the back with her sword, and he fell back down.

The rest of the group ran over to help, but their efforts were worthless as they saw Conrad writhing in pain.

"Why?" William asked, sobbing, "Why would you do this? The KTG were supposed to protect the world, not destroy it," 

"Because we can!" Natasha replied harshly, "These creatures that you keep trying to protect? They don't deserve to live, they're all evil. This is OUR world, not theirs! They just stole it from us!"

Conrad was struggling to get back on his feet as his skin started to look like that of a Komodo dragon. Steven Goldberg ran up to them and aimed his pistol at Conrad.

"Help me!" Conrad cried in agony as he slowly started to transform back into a Komodo dragon. Steven refused his request and instead shot him in the head at  point blank range. Conrad Dragonus was no more.

"Let's go!" Harry called out to the group. The group obeyed and ran towards the garage. Harry Lloyd clambered into the driver's seat of his Mercedes-Benz CLK GTR, William took his Audi R8 GT which had been impounded, and Richard and Szylvia climbed into the front seats of a matte green 2016 Dodge Challenger SRT Hellcat. 

"They're getting away!" Natasha told Steven. 

Steven Goldberg, infuriated by this, marched down towards the garage and noticed three of the cars were missing. He got into his heavily armoured Cadillac Escalade and drove off, With Natasha following him in a 1990s Honda Civic Type R, and the two pursued Richard's army throughout the city. They managed to make it out just in time before the entire building erupted in a ball of flames.

"They're on our tail!" Szylvia warned the rest of the group, as he spotted hundreds of cars crashing behind him.

"Steven sure doesn't know how to drive, does he?" William asked, jokingly.

Steven Goldberg was right behind them, struggling to control his car at its maximum speed. Natasha, meanwhile, looked like she was having the time of her life as she dodged oncoming traffic, ramming some of it to the side in an attempt to block Richards group.

William managed to avoid being hit by Steven, and decided to break off from the rest of the group. Steven followed him, and the two drove recklessly through a desolate area of the city. They drove though offices and crashed through construction sites. Just before he could catch up with William, however, Steven lost control his car and crashed head-on into a concrete pillar.

"Yeah!" William cried in joy as he drove back towards the motorway.

Meanwhile, Natasha was chasing the rest of the group. She had just managed to cause Harry to drive his car off the edge of a bridge, onto another stretch of motorway, and countless cars rammed into him. Harry managed to climb out just before his car exploded. He ran towards the edge of the road for safety.

"Guys, we have a big problem!" He warned the rest of the group.

"What's wrong, Harry?" William asked. 

"Look up!" He responded. The three of them glanced at the sky as the KTG command jet flew over head, aiming it's main guns at the motorway. 

"This is not good!" Szylvia exclaimed as the main guns of the jet fired, tearing up half of the road. Over a thousand car piled on top of each other, blocking most of the motorway. Just as the jet was about to change its aim to the group, five large dragons appeared and tore the jet apart form the inside out. One of the dragons managed to get into the cockpit. The pilot fired his pistol at the dragon, but to no avail as the dragon devoured him in one bite. 

"Seems the cavalry has arrived!" Harry exclaimed in joy. 

"Guy's report back to base!" Natasha responded as she decided to discontinue her pursuit, and instead headed towards an unknown location. The group tailed her, and soon arrived back at the mansion, the same mansion where they first discovered the true colours of commander Jeremy Goldberg. 

"I just realised something," Szylvia informed them, "Those posters. They aren't of his family, but of kaiju which he had killed!"

"What do you mean?" Harry enquired, confused.

"KTG, we didn't know what it stood for at first, but now we do!" Szylvia responded, informatively, "Kaiju Termination Group!"


	7. Showdown at Goldberg mansion

As soon as they entered the main hall, they had come face-to-face with none other than Steven himself. Standing on either side of him were his two accomplices, officer Zachary and Natasha Lloyd. 

"I see you found me at last, have you?" Steven asked, mockingly.

"You weren't that hard to find," Szylvia replied sarcastically.

"Zachary, take them out!" Steven ordered.

Officer Zachary pulled his two semi-automatic pistols from their holster and aimed them at the group. He was just about to pull a trigger when a loud BANG echoed across the room. Officer Zachary fell down, dead. Queen Hannah Stood a few feet in front of him, holding a pistol in the direction of his body and fired once more.

"This isn't about revenge or money, is it, Steven?" She asked.

"What do you mean?" Natasha responded in disgust.

"This is about power, isn't it?" Richard informed them, "You rule an entire city and yet you kill everyone living in it. My guess is that you founded the KTG to cover your tracks!"

In anger, Steven pulled out his sceptre and swung it in Williams direction. Just before he could attack him, however, Szylvia drew his cannon and shot Steven in the chest.

Steven Goldberg flew backwards and landed a few feet away from the group. The glass ball of his sceptre shattered, releasing all of the energy it contained.  
He screamed in pain as the energy hit him in the face, slowly disfiguring and ageing him. He tried to get back up, but was unable to. As soon as it stopped, however, he got back on his feet.

"You thought you won, did you?" He retorted, his voice sounding deep and rough.  
His Goldberg's face was hideously scared beyond recognition. His skin was as grey as stone and his clothes fused to his body. The spikes on his crown grew larger, with blood-red energy flowing through them. His entire disfigurement made him appear like something from another dimension.

"I knew it," Szylvia called out, "You're the dark king from the legends, aren't you?"

"Yes I am!" Steven responded, nastily, "You see, you were never supposed to be the 'king of monsters'. That title was given to me centuries ago until you decided to come along and mess things up!" He continued, with boiling rage, "The KTG were founded to hunt down the likes of you, to prevent your kind from taking my rightful throne! Of course, I had to hide that some how, so why not massacre innocents as well? Make it seem like a terrorist attack rather than a hunting party?" He added, laughing sadistically as he picked his sceptre up from the floor and held it threateningly.

Szylvia drew his sword from his belt and ran towards Steven. The two of them engaged in a heated duel.

The rest of the group ran alongside the riverbank, heading back towards the city. Before they could reach the city, however, a gunshot echoed from the forest and queen Hannah fell down, dead

"You aren't getting away that easily!" Natasha told them as she stepped out from behind the trees. She kicked William in the shin, knocking him to the ground, "You thought I loved you?" She asked mockingly, gesturing towards William" Well, that was a lie, I've always loved Steven more then you. I, in fact, despised you!"

"So you faked your own death just to spite me?" William responded, irritably.

"You people are so easy to deceive, William!" Natasha replied.

"Everybody stay out of the water!" Richard warned them as he glanced at the river.

The river was infested with over a hundred gigantic saltwater crocodiles, one of which almost grabbed Richard's leg. Richard managed to get away just in time, however.

"Oh don't worry," Natasha reassured them, but in a menacing tone, "they won't attack unless I tell them to. They are mine!"

"They aren't yours if you can't control them! You think you're in control but humanity never controls nature, nature controls us!" William responded informatively.

The group managed to move away from the river but all of them were knocked to the ground by Natasha, who then held all three of them them at gunpoint.

Harry pulled a long, silver katana from behind his trench-coat and waved it at Natasha, as if challenging her to a duel. The katana had a distinctive, purple glow and William soon realised that it was the same form of energy that was contained in Steven's sceptre.

"That's dark atomic energy," Szylvia informed him, "one of the most powerful forms of energy there is. We are currently unaware of its origins. How did they manage to stabilise it?"

In response to Harry's challenge, Natasha grabbed her sword from behind her back and charged at Harry.

Back in the mansion, Szylvia and Steven were continuing their battle. Szylvia managed to split Stevens sceptre in half and the two of them morphed into their true, monstrous forms. The two of them continued their duel, now utilising their natural instincts.

On the riverbank, Harry and Natasha were in the middle of a fierce sword fight, with Natasha gaining the upper hand. Harry managed to disarm her, however, and she fell to the ground.

The group ran back towards the city. Before they could go any further, however, Natasha got back up and strangled Harry with a piece of rope. Brian elbowed her in the face. She stumble backwards and was now standing ankle-deep in the crocodile infested river.

"I think you forgot my warning about the river," Richard informed her jokingly, "and your own warning about nature"

Natasha glanced between the three in disbelief and then stared in horror at the river. "What are you talking ab.." She called out, angrily. She was unable to finish. however, as a large crocodile leapt out of the water and grabbed her leg in it's powerful jaws. She screamed in pain as the crocodile dragged her into the water, where she was torn to shreds and devoured by the other crocodiles.

"Something wrong!" William told them, noticing beams of energy appearing at the Goldberg mansion. He ran towards the mansion and drew his sword, attacking Ghidorah in his legs the instant he arrived. Ghidorah howled in agony and tried to kick William away.

Godzilla, noticing his opportunity, used his atomic breath, completely destroying Ghidorah's body from the inside which exploded in a blinding flash of energy. All that was left of Ghidorah was a pile of stone-grey bones.

The group meet up with Godzilla and William. Richard and William both hugged each other, glad to be alive.

"We did it!" William called out in joy, "Godzilla, are you leaving now?"

"No, I wish to stay," Szylvia replied, "And please, call me Szylvia. I prefer it,"

The group walked back towards the city, where they were greeted by over a thousand tourists and citizens.

"I think we own this city now," Richard informed them, "Let's start rebuilding!"

They strolled calmly towards their base and entered, ready for a new mission.

Meanwhile, in a dimly lit office, a shadowed man watched the entire proceedings on his computer.


End file.
